What's wrong, Love?
by missgranger26
Summary: Kau pikir kau siapa ?/ Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti hatimu / larilah Hermione, lari sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih jauh / aku sudah berjanji tak akan membiarkan Hermione bahagia/ CHAPTER 5 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi.. ini ff aku terbaru. masih dengan DraMione dan kali ini bertema Hogwarts.

aku mendapatkan inspirasi dan segera saja ku tuangkan dalam tulisan. aku mencoba secepatnya mempublish agar ideku tidak cepat hilang.

aku juga berharap review dari kalian apakah fanfic ini layak diteruskan atau bagaimana.

masih bertema cinta namun sentuhan berbeda.

please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer : JK Rowling's Characters

Story is mine.

DraMione

tahun ke 7 di Hogwarts

No Voldemort, No War.

CHAPTER 1

WHAT'S WRONG, LOVE?

Seharusnya aku sadar, mengingat hubungan kami yang tak pernah akur dari tahun pertama hingga tahun terakhir kami di Hogwarts sekarang. Takdir menjadikan kami sepasang ketua murid yang menjadikan kami mau tidak mau harus sedikit melunak satu sama lain. Prediksi teman-teman seangkatanku mengatakan bahwa kami tidak akan akur tidak benar-benar terjadi. Awalnya kami tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain bahkan cenderung tidak menganggap bahwa ada makhluk lain selain diri kami masing-masing. Interaksi yang terjalin antara kami mungkin hanya saling mengumpat ketika berebut kamar mandi atau berbicara tentang tugas kami sebagai ketua murid.

Dia yang dulu sering menghinaku jika ada kesempatan sepertinya tak pernah lagi menghina atau sekedar mengejek rambut semak ku ketika kami menjadi ketua murid. Aku kadang heran kenapa dia tak lagi memanggilku Darah Lumpur atau si rambut semak jelek. Bukan aku mengharapkan kami akan saling mengejek atau melempar kutukan satu sama lain, namun hanya aneh rasanya seorang Draco Malfoy yang terlihat jelas membenciku tidak berusaha untuk menghinaku mengingat setiap hari aku dan dia berbagi ruangan yang sama sebagai ketua murid yang bahkan jika dia berusaha meng-Avada-Kedavra-ku kemudian membuang mayatku di perapian atau menyimpannya di lemari pantry bisa saja dia lakukan.

Namun aku sadar semua berubah, ketika dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku,

Ya ternyata Draco menyukaiku sejak awal pertama kami memasuki Hogwarts. Namun, keangkuhan dan keegoisan nya lebih besar daripada keberanian menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Dia pikir hanya dengan menghinaku dia bisa mendapat perhatianku. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan dia berada di Slytherin selain karena faktor alami, aku yakin keberaniannya pasti hanya sebesar ujung kuku.

Aku memang tak mempercayainya langsung, aku berusaha menepis nya, namun pendekatannya yang intens dan pertemuan kami setiap hari menjadikan hatiku luluh. Dia tidak seperti Draco yang aku kenal, dia terlihat sangat menyayangiku dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri. Aku benar-benar terlena dengan rayuannya, tingkah lakunya dan semua ucapan manisnya.

Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku juga menyukainya bahkan mulai wanita yang mengagungkan roman picisan. Aku seperti bodah telah jatuh cinta dengan Draco. Aku bahkan menolak semua pria yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Bahkan Victor Krum pun tak mampu mengalahkan pesona Draco di mataku. Harry dan Ron bahkan tidak tahu tentang ini. Hanya Ginny yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Draco. Ginny hampir pingsan ketika aku memberitahunya untuk prtama kali namun dengan bagusnya aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa kami baik-baik saja.

Tapi menjalin hubungan dengan Draco tak semulus menjalin cinta dengan pria biasa dari asrama lain. Aku sudah sangat sering mendengar berita atau gosip bahwa Draco adalah seorang playboy walaupun aku tak pernah sekalipun menemuinya bersama wanita lain. Aku juga sering mendengar bahwa Draco sudah hampir pernah meniduri semua wanita angkatan kami di Hogwarts , Gryffindor pengecualian aku rasa. Namun untuk yang terakhir aku tidak benar-benar yakin. Semua orang tahu Malfoy hanya akan berhubungan dengan Darah Murni dan menjalin hubungan apalagi mencintai seorang Darah Lumpur adalah aib yang harus di tutupnya rapat-rapat. Maka, konsekuensinya kami hanya akan menjadi kekasih di dalam ruangan ketua murid kami.

. Tidak, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku akui selama 6 bulan terakhir menjadi kekasihnya, Draco meskipun terlihat kejam,nakal,playboy atau apapun predikat buruk yang disematkan untuknya, dia tak pernah macam-macam denganku. Dia hanya akan menciumku jika ingin pergi tidur dan aku akan menahannya berbuat lebih dari sekedar ciuman jika dia sudah terbawa suasana. Aku hanya tidak ingin kami kelewat batas. Bisa saja dia akan berbuat macam-macam padaku mengingat betapa mudahnya kami jika ingin melakukan hal-hal di luar batas. Aku memang mencintainya tapi tidak bodoh memberikan segalanya yang kumiliki padanya. Mungkin nanti jika kami sudah ... ah sudahlah aku agak aneh membayangkannya.

Maka, hal-hal yang kami lakukan ketika kami sedang "berpacaran" adalah sekedar berbagi kisah satu sama lain atau mengerjakan tugas bersama, bertengkar tentang hal-hal kecil atau berdebat tentang hal-hal tidak penting kemudian kami mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman selamat tidur. Hanya itu, benar-benar seperti anak remaja baru mengenal cinta. Aku kadang geli sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Dan juga sebentar lagi kami lulus dan aku sendiri tidak benar-benar yakin dengan status hubungan kami. Aku sendiri pesimis dengan kelanjutan cinta kami namun aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku menginginkannya berada di masa depan kehidupanku. Kami belum pernah membicarakan tentang masa depan kami yang masih abu-abu. Aku hanya mengetahui dia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya dan aku mungkin akan bekerja di Kementrian.

Aku hanya takut terlalu berharap padanya, aku tahu bahwa rintangan berat jika kami masih ingin bersama adalah restu orang tuanya. Sudah aku bilang, Kami berbeda dalam tentang pandangan status sosial. Malfoy penggila Darah Murni dan orangtuaku, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan tentu saja akan menerima apapun status sosial calon menantunya. Baiklah, itu masih sangat jauh. Aku hanya mencoba berpikir realistis sebelum terlalu jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Draco Malfoy.

Kami pun sepakat tidak akan saling mengenal satu sama lain jika di luaran dan semua berjalan lancar selama 6 bulan ini. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena ketika kami berdua, dia kembali memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita yang dicintai selayaknya pria mencintai seorang wanita dan aku merasa beruntung karena itu. Aku kadang berpikir apakah Draco sedang menjebakku atau mempermainkanku namun tidak, aku tak pernah melihat kebohongan di matanya, aku hanya melihat ketulusan dari setiap kata dan ucapannya. Demi Merlin, sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk kepayang dan jatuh cinta dengannya.

Aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, namun mungkin skarang aku tidak lagi sering bersama sahabatku Ron dan Harry. Kami hanya brtemu di Aula saat makan atau ktika pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak ada masalah besar sbenarnya mengingat mereka juga tahu tugas seorang Ketua Murid. Hanya Ron selalu mewanti-wantiku agar tidak terlalu dekat atau berbaik hati dengan Draco. Aku tak tahu dan tak berani membayangkan reaksi Ron jika dia mengetahui bahwa aku tidak sekedar dekat atau baik hati dengan Draco namun menjalin hubungan kekasih dengannya. Aku bersyukur kami tidak perlu mengekspos hubungan kami.

Normal POV

Hermione baru saja turun dari kamar dan berjalan ke bawah menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Dia tidak menemukan Draco di ruang rekreasi atau di pantry. Biasanya Draco selalu lebih dulu bangun dan menunggu Hermione. Memang sudah seminggu ini Hermione tidak lagi melihat Draco menunggunya dan juga sudah seminggu ini Hermione tidak lagi berbicara dengan Draco, dia hanya mengatakan akan ke Asrama Slytherin mengerjakan tugas dan akan kembali ke ruang murid jika Hermione sudah tertidur. Hermione tahu ketika malam tadi dia menanyakannya dan pagi ini dia kembali menemui Draco sudah lebih dulu ke Aula. Hermione hanya mendengus namun tak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya merasa agak aneh mengingat tak biasanya Draco begini. Selama mereka berhubungan, tak pernah satu malam pun mereka tidak saling menyapa atau berbicara bahkan hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Hermione membuang pikiran negatifnya dan berjalan melangkah menuju pintu untuk bergegas ke Aula untuk sarapan. Namun, ketika di Aula , ketika dia berjalan dan sekilas melihat ke meja Slytherin dia juga tidak menemukan sosok Draco. Hermione melanjutkan sarapan dengan rasa penasaran namun berusaha menutupinya dengan bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Selanjutnya anak kelas 7 Gryffindor akan bertemu Slytherin di pelajaran Ramuan maka dengan semangat Hermione menuju kelas Ramuan dengan harapan bertemu Draco dan mungkin akan mencuri waktu meminta penjelasan darinya. Namun, orang yang di harapkan Hermione justru tidak tampak di pelajaran Ramuan padahal Hermione tahu ini adalah pelajaran kesukaannya dan tidak pernah sekalipun Draco absen. Hermione semakin penasaran. Ada apa dengan Draco dan apakah dia tidak kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid malam tadi. Hermione memang mengecek kamar Draco tadi dan memang tidak menemukan Draco. Maka dengan agak cemas Hermione bergegas menuju ke kelas Trasfigurasi.

Ketika pelajaran Transfigurasi, Hermione dapat sedikit melupakan pikirannya tentang Draco. Mungkin saja Draco ketiduran di Asrama Slytherin dan akan bertemu saat makan siang di Aula.

Menjadi kekasih Draco, Hermione harus siap melihat kejutan-. Baru akan menuju Aula Besar sehabis pelajaran Transfigurasi bersama Harry dan Ron, Hermione memang melihat sosok Draco berjalan di depannya juga menuju ke arah Aula. Harry dan Ron yang sedang asyik berdiskusi tentang latihan Quidditch nanti sore tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang , Hermione melihat sosok Draco tidak berbelok ke arah Aula, dia pergi ke arah Koridor utara. Hermione yang memang penasaran berniat menyusul Draco untuk berbicara dengannya. Toh, kalaupun dia kepergok berbicara dengan Draco, orang-orang pasti mengira mereka membahas masalah Ketua Murid.

Hermione yang sempat kehilangan jejak Draco menemukan sosok Draco yang berjalan menuju arah sebuah kelas kosong dekat ruang Herbiologi. Hermione mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir untuk apa dia kesana namun tetap meneruskan langkahnya hingga ketika dia sudah dekat dengan pintu ruang tersebut dia mendengar suara Draco.

"...dan aku akan memutuskan,"

Benar, itu memang suara Draco. Namun kemudian Hermione mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"...aku juga mencintaimu,"

Hermione tidak mengenal suara itu, namun Hermione yakin, si wanita sedang berbicara dengan Draco. Hermione mengintip melalui celah pintu dan melihat sosok si wanita. Hermione mengenalinya, Dia Astoria Greengrass, Wanita cantik, anggun,berdarah murni dan seorang kelas 6 dari asrama Slytherin. Hermione tahu karena dia termasuk wanita yang digilai sebagian murid Hogwarts.

Masalahnya adalah Hermione kemudian melihat Astoria dan Draco berciuman...

Tbc ...

(mohon review nya ya.. aku tidak melarang atau marah kepada silent reader karena aku sadar mereka pasti ada, namun

aku sangat senang jika kalian tidak hanya membaca namun juga mau memberikan review ,kritik atau saran untuk menyemangatiku membuat lanjutannya. sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk review. Syukurlah responnya untuk ff ini semuanya suka. Untuk alur mohon maaf jika masih terlalu cepat. Inspirasi cerita ini langsung muncul pas dengerin lagu nya UTOPIA – BENCI jadi langsung deh cepet-cepet bikin daripada kelupaan. Part ini konflik mungkin masih belum terlalu ekstrim. Kemungkinan ff ini ceritanya panjang tapi semoga saja gak malas lanjutin terus idenya berkembang terus. Untuk itu mohon review nya juga ya biar aku semangat terus lanjutin ff nya.

So, please enjoy, read and review. Thank you.

Disclaimer : all character is JK Rowling. Story is mine.

CHAPTER 2

WHAT'S WRONG LOVE

Aku berjalan cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Draco kurang ajar. Pantas saja dia berubah seminggu ini dan aku tahu kenapa dia sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Asrama Slytherin. Ternyata dia bersama Astoria Greengrass, wanita cantik berdarah murni dari Slytherin.

" _Mereka berdua memang terlihat cocok."_

Hatiku mencelos dan aku tak bisa menahan airmataku lagi. Dadaku benar-benar sesak. Aku kecewa dengan Draco. Dengan setengah berlari aku pergi menuju ke Menara Astronomi. Aku memang suka pergi kesini hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan diriku atau ketika aku mulai lelah dengan belajar mengingat menara ini adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi dan hanya akan di gunakan pada malam hari untuk belajar ilmu perbintangan. Sesampainya di Menara Astronomi Aku menangis sejadinya dan membiarkan perasaanku melega.

Tentu saja,tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. _Hermione Granger, kau murid terpintar di Hogwarts, namun kau menjadi sangat bodoh melebihi troll ketika menghadapi seorang Draco Malfoy._ Aku mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. Ya, aku sangat bodoh harus mencintai seorang Draco, memberikan seluruh perhatianku kepada seorang pria yang jelas tidak benar-benar menginginkanku. Aku menangis mengingat semuanya, semua perlakuannya dan kalimat manisnya. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pecundang sekarang. Seharusnya aku mendengar kata Ron, seharusnya aku tidak tertipu oleh mulut manis Draco. Aku membencinya, aku membenci Draco Malfoy.

Cukup lama aku berada di sini. Maka ketika aku rasa sudah puas dan lelah menangis ,aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke asrama ketua murid. Aku akan menginap di asrama Gryffindor. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke Asramaku. Menjadi kekasih Draco sedikit banyak membuatku melupakan sahabat dan teman-temanku. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat yang hanya mengingat sahabat ketika sedang sedih.

Aku memasuki asrama Gryffindor dan menemukan Harry, Ron,Seamus, Dean dan Neville sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku yakin pastilah mereka membahas tentang Quidditch. Terlihat juga Lavender, Ginny,Parvati dan seorang anak kelas 6 teman Ginny yang aku tak tahu namanya sedang asyik melihat majalah fashion sambil sesekali terpekik heboh ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik, aku yakin pasti gambar pria tampan. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Meskipun kami tetap bertemu saat makan di Aula, namun kebersamaan di ruangan inilah yang rindukan. Maka tanpa komando aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di antara Harry dan Ron. Aku langsung memeluk mereka berdua seolah aku baru saja datang dari perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Mereka yang melihat kedatanganku secara tiba-tiba tentu saja kaget.

"Aku merindukan kalian," kataku melepas pelukanku ke Harry yang masih kaget dengan sikapku dan kemudian aku berpindah duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Parvati dan mendudukkan tubuhku di sana.

"Astaga,Mione, kita kan setiap hari bertemu," kata Ron yang terlihat heran dengan sikapku yang langsung memeluk mereka tiba-tiba. _Ron, seharusnya aku mendengar kata-katamu tentang Draco_. ucapku dalam hati. Lavender yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Ron lagi, terkikik mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah tidak cemburu lagi terhadapku dan aku bersyukur atas hal itu. Aku memang hanya menganggap Ron sahabatku tidak lebih.

"Ada apa Mione kau kemari? Apa partnermu tidak akan mencarimu?" sahut Ginny yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah menatapku tajam. Aku paham maksudnya.

"Tidak Ginny, lagipula dia tidak mungkin mencariku kecuali aku menyihirnya menjadi kodok," Sahutku brusaha santai. Aku benar-benar malas bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak yakin dia mencariku. Apa peduliku dia mencariku atau tidak. Draco sialan!

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Hermione. Sudah lama kau tidak tidur dengan kami,' sahut Parvati kemudian. "Apa kau berencana menginap disini?" lanjut Parvati bertanya .

"Oh, tentu saja, aku akan menginap disini. Jika bisa aku ingin tidur disini lagi setiap hari," sahutku mantap sambil tertawa. Yah, aku sepertinya akan tidur disini lagi saja. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Draco.

Ginny menatapku tajam. Dia sepertinya membaca ada yang aneh denganku dan Draco. aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke Lavender yang hanya mendengarkan kami berbicara sambil masih melihat majalah dengan si murid kelas 6 teman Ginny.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakan pengalamanmu saat satu ruangan dengan Draco Malfoy, Mione," sahut Parvati yang terdengar antusias campur ngeri. Ucapannya berhasil mengalihakan semua perhatian mereka kepadaku. Aku melongo menatap mereka. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin kan aku bercerita tentang "romantisnya hubungan cintaku dengan Draco Malfoy". _Shit_, untuk hari ini mendengar namanya saja aku mual.

"Parvati, tak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan tentang si ferret sialan itu,satu ruangan dengannya membuatku ingin menggantungnya di langit-langit setiap hari," umpatku bersemangat dan lega rasanya bisa mengumpat Draco seperti dulu lagi. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya sementara Ginny terdiam menatapku tajam. Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku tahu, Ginny pasti tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kami. Tidak, Draco yang tidak beres.

"Baiklah,Hermione. Aku senang kita bisa tidur bersama malam ini. Mungkin kau punya cerita lain tentang Draco. yah mungkin tentang kebiasaan buruknya atau apalah . Emm...Kau sepertinya terlihat sedang kelelahan dan matamu terlihat sembab, kau habis menangis _ya_?" Kali ini Lavender yang berbicara sambil melihatku heran.

_Shit_, aku lupa aku habis menangis. Argh, seharusnya aku ke toilet dulu untuk bercermin sebelum kesini. Hebat juga Lavender langsung tahu aku habis menangis padahal sedari tadi yang lain juga melihatku namun tidak ada yang menyadari aku habis menangis.

"Kau habis menangis, Mione?" tanya Harry yang kali bertanya sambil melihat ke arahku curiga. Sial, Ginny semakin menatapku tajam seperti Ibunya yang memergoki si Kembar Weasley menaruh toilet meledak di kandang ayam. Andai tatapannya bisa membunuh mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis ,Harry. Aku hanya kelilipan, sungguh hanya kelilipan," sahutku cepat dengan nada meyakinkan. Untunglah Harry tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu, aku merindukan tempat tidur lamaku," Aku berdiri bersiap menuju ke dalam kamar perempuan. Namun Ginny menginterupsi langkahku.

"Hermione,tunggu. Ibu mengirimiku sesuatu dan dia ingin kau melihatnya, Ayo kita ke kamarku dulu" sahut Ginny yang berhasil menahanku untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Benarkah? Ibu mengirim mu apa Ginny? Ibu bahkan tidak mengirimkanku sweater baru Natal tadi." Kata Ron yang langsung melihat Ginny ketika mndengar Ibunya mengirimi Ginny sesuatu.

"Ini masalah wanita ,Ron. " sahut Ginny menatap Ron tajam.

Ron hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Aku tahu Ginny hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ingin mengajakku bicara. Sebenarnya aku malas membahas masalah ini tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri maka aku putuskan mengikuti Ginny ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres antara kau dan Draco," Kata Ginny sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Aku memilih berdiri di dekat jendelanya yang menghadap ke arah hutan terlarang dan terlihat juga pondok Hagrid dari sini.

"Aku melihat dia berciuman dengan Astoria," sahutku tenang. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit jika mengingatnya. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat kekasihnya mencium wanita lain dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai wanita itu.

"Apa? Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia!" Ginny langsung mengumpat berdiri dari duduknya. "Dia harus dibri pelajaran, Mione. Kau jangan diam saja, lakukan sesuatu," sahut Ginny lagi yang kini wajahnya terlihat merah menahan marah. Wajar memang jika Ginny bereaksi seperti itu mengingat Ginny juga punya sifat emosional yang tinggi walau tak separah Ron.

"Tenanglah Ginny. Aku akan memutuskan nya secepatnya,"

"Bagus, Mione. Dia brengsek Mione, dan sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengannya,apa dia memasukkan ramuan cinta ke minumanmu, eh" sahut Ginny masih berapi-api.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Dia benar-benar mempengaruhi hatiku,Ginny. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," Aku ingin menangis lagi namun aku yakin jika aku menangis lagi sepertinya kamar ini akan banjir. Lagipula aku sudah lelah menangis tadi.

Ginny berjalan mendekatiku dan membelai punggungku. Aku merasa senang memiliki Ginny, meskipun dia lebih muda dariku namun dia bisa mengerti keadaanku. Mungkin pengalaman cinta nya yang jauh lebih banyak dariku menjadikan dia pribadi yang lebih tangguh menghadapi persoalan cinta. Ginny memang memiliki banyak mantan di Hogwarts namun bukan berarti dia seorang yang mudah jatuh cinta ksana kmari. Semua keluarga Weasley juga tahu dia hanya mencintai Harry Potter dan beruntunglah Ginny, di tahun ke 5 nya, Ginny dan Harry mulai berpacaran. Cintanya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Maaf jika aku terdengar sangat emosi. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau di sakiti, Mione. apalagi oleh seorang brengsek Malfoy," Ginny mengeram menyebut kata Malfoy. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Ginny.

"Aku sepertinya akan menginap disini dulu untuk beberapa malam. Pagi-pagi sekali aku akan kembali ke asrama ketua murid untuk mengambil seragam dan bukuku. Aku merasa agak menyesal menjadi Ketua Murid. Tidak, sebenarnya yang ku sesali adalah seharusnya Hogwarts tidak membuat peraturan jika Ketua Murid harus satu ruangan," baru kali ini aku benar-benar mengeluh dengan peraturan Hogwarts. Aku memang senang menjadi Ketua Murid namun menerima kenyataan bahwa Ketua Murid harus berbagi ruangan benar-benar terlihat seperti peraturan yang sangat konyol yang pernah di buat Hogwarts.

Normal POV

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Hermione sudah bangun dan bergegas kembali ke asrama ketua murid dan koridor masih terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, jam 5 pagi begini paling-paling kau hanya akan menemui beberapa hantu sekolah yang berkeliaran sehabis pesta ala hantu mereka atau jika "beruntung" kau akan bertemu dan . Tidak masalah bagi Hermione toh para hantu juga tidak pernah ada yang berniat menakuti atau mengganggu para murid kecuali Peeves dan jabatannya sebagai ketua murid tidak akan membuat uring-uringan mencurigainya. Untunglah dia tidak harus bertemu Peeves atau siapapun.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Hermione memasuki asrama Ketua Murid menuju kamar nya. Dia mencium wangi musk dan mint ketika melewati ruang rekreasinya. Hermione heran, apakah Draco menggunakan parfum nya untuk diminum atau disemprotkan ke semua ruangan karena meskipun dia tak berada di sana, bau khas nya akan tetap tercium dan tertinggal di sudut ruangan manapun di ruang rekreasi Ketua murid.

"Aku tidak peduli," gumam Hermione dalam hati.

Setelah mengambil seragam dan beberapa buku pelajarannya kemudian memasukkan buku-buku dan seragamnya ke dalam tasnya, Hermione bergegas kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk menghindari bertemu Draco. Draco biasanya akan bangun sekitar jam 6 pagi. Tanpa menoleh lagi Hermione keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid dan berjalan cepat kembali ke asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione baru akan menuju ke arah meja Gryffindor dan melihat sekilas Draco menatapnya dengan tajam. Hermione buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan terus ke meja dan segera mengambil posisi duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin. Hermione makan dalam diam sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon Ron dan Seamus. Hermione merasa agak terbantu dengan kehadiran teman-temannya.

Baru akan meminum jus labunya, tiba-tiba Clara Divine, Prefect kelas 5 dari Hufflepuff mendatanginya dan mengatakan Draco tadi mencarinya dan mengatakan ada rapat Ketua Murid dan Prefect hari ini. Hermione hampir tersedak mendengar ketika Clara mengatakan Draco mencarinya dan dia hanya mengangguk kecil kepada Clara.

"Benar kan? Dia akan mencarimu, Mione," kata Ginny sambil memakan sereal susunya.

Hermione meneruskan minum jus labunya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan bagian pesan Clara yang mengatakan Draco mencarinya.

"Tugas Ketua murid," sahutku singkat sambil mendelik ke arah Ginny. Ginny hanya tertawa kecil dan terkesan meremehkan. Jelas dia juga masih kesal terhadap Draco.

Demi apapun, Hermione sekarang sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat apalagi bertemu dengan Draco. Melihat wajahnya membuat Hermione marah. Dia jelas tidak bisa melupakan adegan dimana Astoria dan Draco berciuman dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hati Hermione sangat sedih jika mengingat itu semua. Namun mengingat mereka masih sama-sama Ketua Murid dan masih satu asrama, maka jelas sulit bagi Hermione untuk benar-benar menghindari Draco. Salah satu harus ada yang mundur teratur.

Pelajaran Sejarah Sihir berlangsung seperti biasa. Prof. Binns masih mengajar dengan gaya yang membuat murid-murid mengantuk. Hermione terlihat mendengarkan penjelasan Prof. Binns namun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak di sana sekarang. Dia masih memikirkan Draco dan kebodohan dirinya. Kata-kata Astoria kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan adegan dimana mereka saling berciuman terus berputar-putar di pikiran Hermione.

"_**...aku juga mencintaimu,"**_

Brak !

Hermione tanpa sengaja memukul meja dengan tangannya dan berhasil mengalihkan seluruh pandangan kelas ke arahnya. Bahkan Ron yang sudah terlelap luar biasa terbangun dengan kepala bergerak kiri kanan mencari asal suara, sebagian jiwanya masih di alam mimpi sepertinya.

Hermione yang akhirnya sadar masih berada di kelas segera menundukkan wajah sambil bergumam kecil ke arah Prof. Binns sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang terlihat seperti kata maaf.

"Mrs. Granger ada apa denganmu? Jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran ini atau sedang sakit, silahkan keluar sekarang tidak ingin kelasku di ganggu oleh keributan kecil tidak penting" Sahut Prof. Binns yang sekarang berada melayang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya Proffesor, saya hanya merasa agak pusing," Hermione menunduk dan kemudian Prof. Binns kembali ke tempatnya.

Hermione kembali menyimak pelajaran dengan agak kesal dan malu karena telah membuat keributan kecil dan yang lain juga terlihat sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan "mengantuk dan tertidur" selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Sudah 3 malam Hermione tidur di asrama Gryffindor dan kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid pagi-pagi sekali untuk sekedar mengambil seragam dan bukunya. Dan sudah 3 hari ini pula Hermione menghindari bertemu dengan Draco. Dia akan cepat-cepat makan di Aula atau duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin. Bahkan jika harus satu kelas dengan Draco, Hermione memilih duduk di depan atau di dekat Harry dan Ron atau di manapun asalkan pandangan matanya tidak bertemu Draco. ketika rapat Prefect dan Ketua Murid, Hermione sama sekali tidak meanggap Draco ada dan hanya akan berbicara atau mengangguk jika di tanyai pendapat.

Harry dan Ron sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi sehingga dia akhir- menginap di asrama Gryffindor namun Hermione selalu mengatakan dia hanya sedang merindukan kamarnya dan terlalu malas jika harus pulang ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Untunglah Harry dan Ron tidak curiga dan berhenti menanyakan hal itu toh lagipula apa salah nya jika dia memang merindukan kamarnya. Lagipula minggu ini dia memang sedang libur jadwal patroli Ketua Murid karena Minggu ini hanya jadwal para Prefect untuk patroli.

Hermione keluar dari Aula setelah makan siang dan berencana pergi menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan referensi untuk tugas dari Prof. McGonagall. Hermione memisahkan diri dari Ron dan Harry yang akan melihat latihan Quidditch di lapangan. Baru beberapa langkah dari belokan di koridor Aula, Hermione dapat melihat Draco sedang bersandar di dekat tembok dekat belokan menuju arah Perpustakaan. Merasa Draco belum melihatnya, Hermione dengan cepat membalikkan badan dan merubah arah tujuannya. Namun,tiba-tiba Hermione merasa tangannya di tarik oleh orang lain.

"Mau kemana, Granger,"

**TBC...**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.**

**Dan untuk alasan mengapa aku selalu memilih Astoria sebagai the third person, karena aku ngerasa dia paling pas buat jadi orang ketiga di antara Draco dan Hermione. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana asli antara Tom Felton dan Pacarnya yang kebetulan meranin Astoria di HP versi on screennya jadi feelnya berasa banget. Hahahaa (walau sejujurnya aku juga gak rela Tom Felton sama dia, tapi apa daya mereka saling mencinta) hhahaha.**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya.**

**Aku juga berterimakasih untuk silent reader karena mau membaca ff ku tapi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian mau menyempatkan waktu untuk sedikit mengapresiasi karya kami para author. Review, kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu kami untuk lebih bersemangat melanjutkan cerita. Sekali lagi terimakasih :D :D**

**_missgranger26_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**What's Wrong,Love?**

_Hiiii.. author balik dengan lanjutan baru. Jadi disini author bikin tokoh Cedric Diggory gak mati dan setingkat sama Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco_**. **_Cerita memang di Hogwarts namun tidak ada perang dan voldemort. So,enjoy the ff and ditunggu reviewnya.:D_

(NORMAL)

Hermione tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menarik tangannya perlahan. Dengan ragu Hermione berbalik dan melihat sosok Cedric Diggory sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hermione dan menyerahkan pena bulu dan perkamen kepada Hermione "Kau menjatuhkan pena dan perkamenmu," lanjutnya sambil tetap tersenyum kepada Hermione.

"Oh,benarkah? Ah, terimakasih banyak. Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya," sahut Hermione. Awalnya Hermione berniat marah karena si Diggory ini menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kaget, namun dia mengurunkan niatnya melihat ternyata Cedric hanya ingin mengembalikan barang miliknya.

Hermione baru sadar dia meletakkan perkamen dan pena nya di kantong kecil bagian samping tasnya dan mengingat Hermione sepertinya terlalu bersemangat menghindari Draco maka dia tak menyadari bahwa pena dan perkamen nya tercecer saat berbalik arah tadi.

"Kau sangat terlihat terburu-buru dan seperti sedang melihat hantu tadi, jadi maafkan aku jika terlalu berlebihan," kata Cedric sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Tidak, maksudku, aku hanya lupa sesuatu tadi," elak Hermione.

"Jika aku tidak salah menebak ,sepertinya kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan,"kata Cedric mencoba membuka pembicaraan lain. Sekedar informasi,Cedric Diggory memang sejak lama menyukai Hermione. Cedric sendiri sangat populer di kalangan murid Hogwarts. Popularitasnya hampir sama dengan Harry ,Ron dan Draco. Namun, untuk Cedric sendiri,dia benar-benar tipe idaman semua wanita. Pintar,wajah tampan dan penampilan atletis serta sifatnya sangat ramah membuatnya menjadi sangat populer bahkan sejak hari pertama dia sekolah di Hogwarts. Belum lagi posisinya sebagai kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff. Banyak gosip mengatakan bahwa seharusnya yang menjadi ketua murid bersama Hermione adalah dirinya, namun sepertinya keberuntungan lebih berpihak pada Draco Malfoy.

"Iya benar tapi tidak lagi," sahut Hermione dan tepat di saat itu, sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka. Hermione dapat melihat pandangan mata Draco menatapnya dari balik tubuh Cedric. Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak. Sepertinya aku akan ke lapangan Quidditch saja menyusul Harry dan Ron," Hermione tersenyum pada Cedric dan segera berbalik lagi kemudian benar-benar berjalan ke arah lapangan Quidditch dengan cepat.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor terlihat sudah sepi. Anak-anak Gryffindor sebagian besar sudah tertidur dan terlihat Hermione masih duduk di salah satu sofa meletakkan buku nya dan kemudian berniat ingin tidur. Hanya tersisa 5 anak kelas 1 dan 2 anak kelas 3 serta Hermione sendiri di ruang rekreasi tersebut. Harry dan Ron sendiri sudah pergi tidur dari tadi.

Ini sudah malam ke 4 dia tidur di sini dan masih belum berniat kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Sejauh ini untuk menghindari Draco memang terasa masih sulit dan Hermione agak bersusah payah untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Hermione sebenarnya merindukan Draco, namun hatinya masih sangat kecewa jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Egonya lebih besar lagipula untuk apalagi dia mengharapkan Malfoy sialan itu.

Maka sekali lagi Hermione pergi tidur dengan bermimpi Draco dan Astoria tertawa bahagia bersama.

Hermione kembali lagi ke Asrama Ketua Murid dengan diam-diam dan pagi-pagi sekali seperti tiga hari kemarin. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali tidur saja di Asrama Gryffindor namun mengingat dia seorang Ketua Murid dan mungkin akan menjadi berita besar jika Gonagall mengetahuinya,maka Hermione memutuskan untuk sementara waktu mmilih tidur di asrama Gryffindor dan akan kembali pagi mengambil baju dan buku.

Baru saja memasuki pintu asrama ketua murid dalam diam dan hampir tanpa derit atau bunyi langkah kaki, Hermione mendapati Draco sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyesap minumannya. Hermione yang masih merasa marah terhadap Draco, mencoba mengabaikannya. _Shit! Bagaimana bisa dia sudah bangun tidur jam segini!_ Gerutu Hermione dalam hati dan bergegas menuju kamar putri.

(HERMIONE)

"Aku tak melihatmu 3 malam ini disini dan benar dugaanku,kau pasti menginap di Asrama Gryffindor kan?" suara dari Draco berhasil menghentikan langkahku.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," Aku menekan kata Malfoy.

'Kenapa kau memanggilku Malfoy," sahutnya lagi. Aku masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku rasa itu masih namamu bukan." Mataku mulai memanas, untunglah posisiku yang membelakanginya jadi dia tidak perlu melihat wajahku yang memang sedang menahan marah dan sedih. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengabaikannya namun kali ini tangannya menahanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di sini 3 malam ini?" Draco bertanya dan menatap ke arahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah perapian.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau menghindariku," sahutnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Malfoy dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu,"

"Jangan membantah, Hermione," Nada bicaranya masih bergetar karena menahan marah.

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut jahatmu, Ferret," sahutku yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya. Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Bisa-bisa nya dia tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran, Hermione. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,kau jelas terlihat menghindariku" Draco sedikit berteriak dan menatap mataku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya tajam. Pria ini benar-benar!

"Aku membencimu, Draco Malfoy. kau pria jahat dan aku menyesal telah menyukaimu" Aku berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa benciku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan mungkin memang saatnya aku memutuskannya. Mataku mulai memanas dan aku dapat merasakan air mataku mengalir. Sesungguhnya aku merindukannya, amat merindukannya. 4 hari tentu saja tidak cukup bagiku untuk melupakan Draco. Justru semakin aku mencoba menjauh darinya, aku semakin merindukannya.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak tubuhnya selalu aku rindukan,juga ketika dia mengucapkan selamat tidur dan kemudian ,kemudian lagi-lagi kalimat dari Astoria berputar-putar di pikiranku. Draco mencintai Astoria dan dia tidak mencintaiku. Astaga, seharusnya aku sadar. Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Dia hanya mengatakan dia menyukaiku.

"Apa maksudmu kau membenciku, katakan apa salahku, Hermione Granger,"

" Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, Malfoy. Aku melihatnya, aku melihatmu dengan Astoria. Aku melihat kalian berciuman. Aku mendengarnya. Kalian saling mencintai," kataku sambil berteriak keras.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Draco. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Seharusnya aku sadar jika dari dulu kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Begitu bodohnya aku berharap kau tidak seperti Draco yang aku dengar dari orang lain. Betapa bodohnya aku mempercayaimu bahwa hanya aku yang ada di hatimu. Seharusnya aku sadar, Slytherin tetaplah slytherin. Kalian licik dan tidak mempunyai perasaan. Kalian memang pencinta darah murni dan selamanya akan menganggap darah lumpur adalah sampah yang harus di buang dan di hancurkan. aku tahu kau menginginkan putus kan? Dengar Draco. mulai sekarang kau dan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Terimakasih banyak untuk 6 bulan yang akan ku kenang selamanya sebagai mimpi burukku yang paling indah. Terimakasih telah menghancurkan semuanya. Aku akan mengingatmu selamanya sebagai orang yang akan aku hindari dalam hidupku."

Aku berlalu dari hadapannya dan berjalan menuju kamarku di asrama ketua murid. Draco bahkan tidak menahanku atau menyangkal semua perkataanku.

Aku kembali menangis di dalam kamar dan merapalkan mantra kedap suara agar Draco tidak mendengar tangisanku. Aku amat menyesali kebodohanku mencintai seorang Draco. Jelaslah seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah menginginkan seorang darah lumpur menjadi dicintainya.

Entah berapa lama aku kemudian tertidur dengan kepala yang sangat berat akibat lama menangis.

Agak siang Hermione terbangun dengan mata bengkak karena menangis. Hermione berusaha bangun dengan kepala yang masih terasa berat. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Dia baru ingat kalau dia melewatkan waktu sarapan. Sejujurnya Hermione hanya ingin istirahat hari ini tapi rasanya sangat sayang jika harus melewatkan pelajarannya.

Hermione melirik jam di tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya dan tertidur dengan jubah ganti. Sudah jam 11 pagi dan masih ada satu jam sebelum pelajaran Prof. Fitwilck maka dengan berhati-hati Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat ke arah ruang rekreasi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di Ruang rekreasi. Itu berarti Draco juga sudah keluar. Hermione bergegas ke kamar mandi kemudian memasak di Pantry khusus ketua murid. Syukurlah Asrama ketua murid memiliki pantry sendiri untuk sekedar memasak pancake atau makanan-makanan ringan lain.

Namun, baru akan meletakkan pancake dan teh yang telah dibuatnya sendiri tanpa sihir, Hermione dikejutkan oleh sosok Draco yang ternyata sedang duduk di sofa sudut ruangan. Pantas saja Hermione tidak melihatnya mengingat letak sofa itu sendiri tidak terlihat dari kamar Hermione.

Hermione berusaha mengabaikan Draco. Dia telah duduk di kursi yang bersisian dengan sofa Draco namun letaknya agak berjauhan. Hermione memakan pancake nya dan meminum teh nya dengan santai. Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat ke arah Draco barang sekejap.

Dia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan kembali melihat PR dari Prof. Fitwilck minggu kemarin dan mengabaikan keberadaan Draco seolah tidak ada siapapun orang disana selain dirinya. Dia juga sedang berusaha memperlihatkan kepada Draco bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Draco pun masih duduk di tempatnya sambil melihat ke arah Hermione. Hermione sebenarnya risih jika harus di tonton oleh Draco seperti itu tapi dia harus menghadapinya. Sudah cukup airmata yang dia keluarkan untuk Draco dan sekarang dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Draco.

Maka, ketika Hermione menyuapkan potongan terakhir pancake ke mulutnya,

"Maafkan aku,"

Hermione hampir tersedak pancakenya sendiri mendengar ucapan Draco namun Hermione berusaha mengabaikannya. Hermione meminum teh nya dan memasukkan perkamennya kembali ke dalam tas. Hermione bersiap melangkah ke luar untuk menuju kelas Prof. Fitwilck namun Draco kembali meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku ..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Malfoy. Aku rasa semua sudah jelas dan aku juga tidak ingin penjelasan apa-apa darimu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi kepada wanita manapun. Belajarlah untuk lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain meskipun dia seorang darah lumpur sekalipun. Jika memang kau tak berniat menyakitinya, jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba masuk ke kehidupannya walaupun hanya sekedar mengenalnya." Hermione mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Draco. Hermione tahu, Draco benci jika orang lain tidak menatapnya ketika berbicara.

Hermione berjalan ke luar Asrama ketua murid meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Mantra,Hermione berusaha memfokuskan diri mendengarkan penjelasan dari Prof. Fitwilck. Mereka sedang belajar Mantra Pengubah Warna Rambut. Untuk pelajaran mantra sendiri, anak Gryffindor hanya bergabung dengan murida dari Ravenclaw. Hermione maan Draco, dia tidak habis pikir, sudah jelas Draco bermain di belakangnya namun dengan mudahnya meminta maaf tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Mungkin benar, semua sudah cukup jelas dengan cuplikan adegan mesra dari Draco dan Astoria.

"Hey,Mione! Apa yang kau lakukan !" tiba-tiba Parvati berteriak yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hermione dan murid-murid lain.

"Astaga!maafkan aku,Parvati,"Hermione dan Parvati sama-sama shock melihat rambut Parvati yang langsung berubah berwarna merah,kuning,hijau dan lain-lain sewarna pelangi namun yang parahnya rambut Parvati berubah seperti rambut singa dan rupanya pengaruh mantranya tidak hanya merubah rambut Parvati namun juga bulu-bulu halus di tangan Parvati yang menjadikan Parvati tak ubahnya Singa berwarna-warni.

Parvati terlihat marah dan hampir menangis menahan malu karena penampilannya.

"Miss, Granger. Cepat bawa Miss Patil ke Hospital. Madam Pomfrey harus menyembuhkan bulu-bulunya karena itu hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh salep khusus." Teriak Prof. Fitwilck yang kaget dan shock karena tak biasanya Hermione bisa salah mantra seperti itu.

Hermione dan Parvati segera keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke Hospital Wings. Sambil memapah Parvati yang terlihat sedih dan marah, Hermione sedari tadi berusaha meminta maaf. Dia menyesal mengapa dengan bodohnya dia sampai kehilangan konsentrasi saat belajar.

Mereka memasuki Hospital dan segera Madam Pomfrey menangani Parvati yang kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur. Untunglah setelah hampir setengah jam, setelah diolesi salep dan ramuan khusus oleh Madam Pomfrey, bulu-bulu halus berwarna dan rambut singa Parvati sudah hilang namun efek yang di hasilkan oleh ramuannya menjadikan Parvati tertidur. Hermione pun berniat kembali ke Aula untuk makan siang karena pelajaran Mantra pastilah sudah selesai.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah keluar dari Hospital Wing, Hermione melihat sosok Astoria berdiri di dekat koridor tangga. Seketika Hermione merasa kesal dan marah namun berusaha mengabaikan Astoria yang kemudian menghentikan langkah Hermione.

"Miss Granger, aku ingin bicara," suara Astoria yang lembut dan tenang berhasil menghentikan langkah Hermione yang agak kaget karena Astoria memanggil namanya. Tidak ada Granger lain selain dirinya yang bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Kini Astoria berada di hadapan Hermione.

"Ada apa?" kata Hermione berusaha terdengar tenang dan datar. Hermione memang merasa malas jika harus berurusan dengan Slytherin dan dia merasa tidak ada urusan dengannya lagipula melihat sosoknya sekarang kembali mengingatkan Hermione pada adegan di ruang kosong dekat kelas Herbiologi kemarin.

"aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Draco. Aku minta jangan lagi mendekati dia. Aku adalah kekasihnya dan kami akan bertunangan,"sahutnya masih dengan tenang dan terdengar sangat angkuh.

Hermione tertawa kecil meremehkan._Damn_, dia pikir dirinya siapa, seenaknya menyuruh Hermione menjauhi Draco. Seharusnya Hermione yang berkata seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian berdua," sahut Hermione dengan tenang dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Astoria.

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri, Granger. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama,"

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Dia bisa mendengar nada suara Astoria yang terdengar mengancam.

"Aku tak pernah ada urusan dengan kalian berdua. Aku tidak peduli kalian sepasang kekasih atau suami istri. Aku tak pernah berharap bersamanya dan sebuah kesialan besar bagiku harus menjadi pasangan ketua murid dan berurusan dengannya. Aku harap kalian berdua tidak mengganggu ketenangan ku," Hermione mengucapkannya dengan tenang tanpa berbalik lagi kemudian berjalan menjauhi Astoria.

"Kita lihat saja, Granger...!

**To Be Continued**

**Makasih untuk review nya, ochanmalfoy, .980,Amii,Andien,CalisstaLia,Swift,Ashley,Nha Chang,Riyah,DyrieCho...juga untuk para silent reader. **

**Sekali lagi jujur, review dari kalian sangat memacuku untuk terus ngelanjutin ff ini. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian. Hehehe**

**Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo dan kependekan. :P**

**Sekali lagi thanks for read and review.**

**Happy New Year 2015 semoga tahun ini kehidupan kita semua jauh lebih baik dan terus berkarya.**

**_MissGranger26_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer : JK ROWLING

**WHAT'S WRONG, LOVE?**

Draco berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar bersama dengan Astoria. Tampak sebagian murid menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan kagum dan terkesima. Mungkin di dalam pikiran mereka memuji betapa cocok nya pasangan ini. Sekilas pandangan Draco menatap ke arah meja Gryffindor namun dia hanya melihat sosok Harry dan Ron tanpa melihat Hermione duduk di antara mereka. Astoria kemudian menarik tangan Draco dan membawanya duduk di sebelah Theo dan Blaise. Sementara Pansy dan Michelle menatap aneh ke arah Astoria yang dengan santai nya duduk di samping Draco.

"Wow, sudah berani go public, eh," kata Pansy sambil terkekeh pada Draco. Michelle yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk sambil memakan puding coklatnya. Theo dan Blaise hanya terkekeh melihatnya sementara Astoria sendiri tersenyum dengan anggun.

"Diamlah kalian semua, aku lapar dan tidak ingin bercanda sekarang," Sahut Draco yang kemudian mengambil sepiring daging sapi asap.

"Aku tak menyangka jika gosip itu memang benar bahwa kau memang menyukai Astoria, Drake. Aku sebagai sahabatmu merasa tersinggung kau tak pernah benar-benar bercerita kau akan menjadikannya kekasih." Kata Theo yang memang merupakan sahabat terdekat Draco untuk berbagi cerita.

"Draco kita sepertinya berubah menjadi pemalu,_mate_!" sahut Blaise sambil tertawa.

"Yah, paling tidak, gosip jika kau berpacaran dengan si darah lumpur ketua murid itu tidak benar," sahut Pansy kemudian.

Draco tersentak kaget dan hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Pansy. _Shit, _jadi selama ini ternyata memang benar jika ada gosip yang mengatakan dirinya berpacaran dengan Hermione. Kenapa bisa ada gosip itu. Lagipula tak pernah sekalipun mereka menampakkan adegan mesra mereka di luar asrama ketua murid. Draco kemudian teringat Hermione yang tidak ada di tempat duduknya tadi. Draco sebenarnya ingin kembali menengok ke arah meja Gryffindor namun posisi duduk nya yang membelakangi meja Gryffindor akan menimbulkan kecurigaan jika dia tetap bersikeras menengok ke arah meja Gryffindor.

"Tidak akan, Draco tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan seorang Darah Lumpur," Astoria yang sedari tadi diam kali ini membuka suara. Semua menatap ke arah Astoria kaget. Pansy menatap Astoria cengo. Draco dengan cepat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dan kembali memakan daging asapnya.

Draco dan Astoria memang menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Semua bukan tanpa alasan karena Draco dan Astoria memang sudah di atur oleh orang tua mereka untuk mempertahankan keturunan darah murni mereka di samping mempertahankan perusahaan Malfoy yang mempunyai relasi bisnis dengan keluarga Greengrass. Astoria yang memang menyukai Draco tidak membuang kesempatan emas ini untuk mendekati dan menjadikan Draco kekasihnya.

Draco sempat menolak namun mengingat Perusahaan keluarga Malfoy yang hampir kolaps jika tidak dibantu oleh kluarga Greengrass maka dia harus memenuhi permintaan keluarga nya. Draco sejujurnya menyayangi Hermione namun melihat kenyataan sekarang dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena posisinya sendiri sulit apalagi mengingat Hermione sendiri bukanlah seorang darah yakin bahkan sebelum meminta restu, ayah nya tidak akan membiarkannya dekat dengan Hermione. Maka selama sebulan terakhir, Draco memutuskan untuk menghindari Hermione namun dia tak bisa. Dia menyayangi Hermione dan tak sedikitpun berniat meninggalkannya apalagi menyakiti hatinya, maka keputusan Draco selama seminggu terakhir menginap di Slytherin untuk sekedar mengurangi kontak dengan Hermione dan atas keinginan Astoria membuat Draco seperti pecundang sekarang. Seharusnya dia tidak menyakiti hati Hermione, dia tak tega melihat Hermione sedih karena dirinya namun sekali lagi egonya tetaplah lebih besar daripada hatinya dan Draco telah memutuskan akan meninggalkan Hermione secara perlahan.

Draco sendiri tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, Dia memang menyukai sosok Hermione sejak pertama melihatnya di Hogwarts Ekspress. Pembawaan Hermione yang tegas dan angkuh membuat Draco mengira bahwa Hermione adalah seorang darah murni atau paling tidak keturunan bangsawan sihir. Belum lagi dengan otaknya yang encer serta gaya berbicaranya yang khas Hermione benar-benar memperlihatkan kecerdasannya membuat Draco terpesona. Namun, Draco harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata Hermione bukanlah seorang darah murni atau bangsawan, dia hanyalah keturunan muggle yang memiliki otak luar biasa. Draco yang sudah terlanjur menyukainya mencoba menepis kenyataan dan mencoba melupakan Hermione.

Maka sejak saat itu, Draco akan menghina dan mengejek Hermione jika mereka bertemu atau berpapasan untuk sekedar menyangkal perasaan hatinya yang sebenarnya. Hermione yang memang merasa tidak mempunyai masalah dan urusan dengan Draco awalnya mengabaikannya namun serangan dari Draco yang terus-terusan mengganggunya seolah Hermione adalah musuh beratnya, membuat Hermione akhirnya melawannya. Hingga takdir menghampiri mereka dan menjadikan mereka sepasang ketua murid pada tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Draco yang memang belum bisa melupakan Hermione akhirnya takluk dengan pertemuan dan interaksi mereka yang intens setiap hari sebagai ketua murid. Draco akhirnya mngakui semuanya dan meminta Hermione menjadi kekasihnya. Hermione ternyata tidak menolaknya dan malah mengakui bahwa dia juga ternyata menyukai Draco. Draco dan Hermione sepakat untuk menyembunyikan status mereka karena tentu saja akan menggemparkan Hogwarts jika tahu mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Namun, sepertinya Draco tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah menyembunyikan dan menghindari Hermione alih-alih memutuskannya karena Hermione sudah memutuskannya semalam. Draco tidak bisa menyangkal soal ciumannya dengan Astoria dan sejujurnya dia ingin menjelaskannya pada Hermione namun Draco merasa semua tak akan bisa seperti sediakala lagi dan mempertahankan Hermione juga di rasa sangat tidak mungkin mengingat banyaknya pertentangan di antara mereka.

Draco merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Dia menyayangi Hermione dan tak pernah benar-benar berniat menyakiti Hermione untuk sekian kalinya. Sudah cukup dia menghina dan menyakiti hati Hermione namun sepertinya Draco memang di lahirkan menjadi pecundang di mata Hermione.

Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan untuk melihatnya sekarang, Draco merasa sangat tak pantas mengharapkan Hermione kembali.

Hermione benar-benar mengacaukan hati dan perasaannya.

Sebentar lagi ujian NEWT untuk murid kelas 7 maka sejak seminggu ini Hermione, Ron , Harry dan murid kelas 7 lain terlihat sibuk belajar dan menjadikan Perpustakaan yang tak biasanya ramai terlihat penuh sekarang. Hermione yang memang pengunjung tetap dan utama Perpustakaan sekarang mulai merasa terganggu dengan penuhnya perpustakaan yang membuat dia tidak fokus belajar atau sekedar membaca. Hermione benar-benar ingin fokus belajar sekarang mengingat betapa inginnya dia menjadi bagian dari Kementrian Sihir yang menerapkan syarat nilai amat tinggi untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Hubungannya dengan Draco memang sudah berakhir 2 minggu yang lalu dan dia memutuskan untuk tetap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia masihharus berbagi ruangan yang sama dengan Draco sampai 3 bulan ke depan dan akan tetap mengabaikannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja, jika Draco di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid , Hermione akan pergi keluar atau tetap berada dalam kamarnya, begitu juga ketika Hermione berada di ruang rekreasi maka Draco akan keluar atau Hermione secepatnya akan pergi ke kamarnya.

Hampir tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka bahkan jika membahas masalah Prefek atau rapat bersama, mereka hanya saling mengangguk satu sama lain tanpa memberikan pendapat. Hermione terlihat sangat jelas mengabaikan Draco setengah mati walaupun sejujurnya dia amat merindukan hubungan nya seperti dulu dengan Draco sebelum dia mengetahui Draco berselingkuh dengan Astoria.

Draco dan Astoria sendiri terlihat sering berdua jika di Aula Besar saat makan atau kesempatan lain. Hermione berusaha santai meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menendang mereka berdua keluar dari Hogwarts jika saja dia bisa melakukannya.

Hermione baru akan menyelesaikan essay terakhirnya ketika Arthur Dennis,murid Gryffindor kelas 4 menyerahkan secarik perkamen kecil terlipat dan sepertinya sudah dimantrai untuk tidak di buka jika bukan sang penerima yang membukanya.

"Miss Granger, ada seseorang memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan kening heran.

"Dia melarangku mengatakan padamu," sahut Arthur yang kemudian meletakkan perkamen itu di samping buku Hermione dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hermione meraih perkamen itu dan mengetuknya menggunakan tongkat sihirnya dan perkamennya langsung terbuka dan terdapat pesan di dalamnya.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan berbicara. Aku mohon kau mau menemuiku di Taman dekat Ruang Ketua Murid malam ini. Aku mohon, sebelum semuanya berakhir disini._

"_D"_

D ? siapa D ?

Draco? tidak. Jika ini Draco dia tidak akan mau menemuinya. Yang benar saja, bertemu di dia tidak berbicara saja di asrama ketua murid jika memang ingin berbicara. Selama ini juga mereka tak pernah bertemu atau berbincang di luar ruangan ketua murid.

Hermione melipat perkamennya dan menyisipkannya di dalam buku Sejarah Sihir miliknya. Mencoba mengabaikan surat tadi, Hermione yang memang sudah selesai mengerjakan essay nya bergegas keluar menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Hermione masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan melihat Draco sedang duduk di salah satu sofa dan tangannya sibuk menggosok sapu terbang ThunderFast miliknya. Langkah Hermione terhenti dan sempat menoleh ke arah Draco ketika terbesit niat ingin menanyakan perihal pesan yang diterimanya tadi namun segera juga dia mengurungkannya mengingat betapa bencinya dia sekarang terhadap Draco. Tanpa disadarinya, Draco sekarang menatap ke arahnya dan segera saja Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Lagipula bisa saja kan bukan Draco yang mengirimkan pesan tadi.

"Hermione..."

Langkah Hermione sempat terhenti lagi ketika sadar Draco memanggilnya.

"Hermione, bisakah kita bicara sebentar," kata Draco yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Hermione.

Namun,alih-alih berbalik, Hermione tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya dan kemudian mengunci pintunya pertanda dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh Draco.

Siang ini Hermione berniat menyusul Harry dan Ron ke Asrama Gryffindor. Namun langkahnya di hadang oleh seorang murid perempuan Ravenclaw yang menyerahkan bingkisan kecil dan lagi-lagi secarik perkamen bermantra.

Hermione menerimanya masih dengan bingung dan ketika sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, kebetulan Ginny sedang duduk santai membaca majalah fashion muggle langganan Lavender Brown. Hermione mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ginny dan kemudian mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil dan surat tadi. Ginny yang duduk disebelahnya tak memperhatikan Hermione dan masih asyik dengan pria tampan di dalam majalah. Tak banyak orang di ruang rekreasi mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran sebagian besar murid dan hanya kelas 6 dan 7 yang sepertinya tidak ada kelas siang ini.

Hermione membuka surat dengan tongkatnya

_Aku sedikit kecewa kau tidak menemuiku malam tadi. Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara padamu. Aku mohon, kita bisa bertemu malam ini di tempat yang aku sebut kemarin malam. Aku sangat berharap besar kau mau mnemuiku_.

"_D"_

Hermione memang tidak menemui si pengirim surat ini malam tadi. Kemudian dia membuka bingkisannya.

Ternyata bukan bingkisan biasa. Tepat ketika bingkisan itu membuka sendiri, harum mawar menyeruak di ruangan sekaligus mengalihkan pandanga Ginny dan orang-orang di ruangan kepada Hermione. Bingkisannya berubah menjadi sebuket bunga mawar merah,putih dan pink setinggi sekitar 50cm. Bau harum dan lembut nya menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan.

"Astaga, Hermione. Ini cantik sekali dan sangat indah. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Ginny memekik kaget dan senang melihat kumpulan mawar berwarna cantik tersebut.

"Entahlah Ginny, seseorang memberikannya padaku," sahut Hermione yang juga tersenyum melihat mawar-mawar ini. Mana mungkin Draco bisa seromantis ini.

"Dia juga mengirimiku surat," lanjut Hermione dan menyerahkannya pada Ginny. Ginny membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hermione, apakah D ini Draco?" tanya Ginny dengan hati-hati.

Hermione mengangkat bahu namun dia berharap ini memang Draco. "Entahlah,Ginny. Aku tak yakin dia bisa seromantis ini. Lagipula kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Ginny lagi.

" tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya. Aku membencinya," sahut Hermione dan mengambil tongkatnya berniat membakar bunga-bunganya.

"Jangan! Aku melarangmu untuk membakar bunga-bunga ini. Jika kau tak mau, aku akan menyimpannya di kamarku. Teman-temanku tidak akan keberatan jika kamar kami beraroma taman bunga." Ginny menepis tangan Hermione yang siap merapalkan mantra penghancur.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," jawab Hermione dan menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya.

"Lebih baik kau temui dia. Mungkin dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf," lanjut Ginny yang mengangkat bunga-bunga tersebut dan melayangkannya ke kamarnya.

Hermione hanya diam dan bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Hermione berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor setelah pelajaran Herbiologi menuju Aula Besar. Dia sudah merasa lelah dan perutnya sudah terasa sangat kelaparan. Harry dan Ron sudah lebih dulu ke Aula dan kemungkinan sudah selesai makan mengingat mereka memburu waktu untuk latihan Quidditch mengingat pertandingan melawan tim Ravenclaw yang akan berlangsung minggu depan.

Hermione duduk dengan mengambil posisi membelakangi meja Slytherin seperti biasa. Sejak kejadian kemarin bahkan untuk bertatapan atau sekedar berselisihan dengan murid Slytherin, Hermione merasa kesal.

Tidak banyak murid yang tersisa di Aula mengingat memang sebentar lagi jam makan siang habis dan Hermione duduk di samping Lavender yang sedang bergosip dengan Parvati. Ginny dan seorang temannya murid kelas 6, juga masih terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya yang memang duduk di hadapan Hermione sekarang. Hermione langsung mengambil makanan dan mengisi piringnya penuh. Tanpa menunggu lagi langsung memakannya dengan hanya melihatnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau seperti belum pernah makan, Mione," kata Ginny.

Hermione tidak menjawabnya dan meneruskan makannya. Dan ketika baru selesai menghabiskan sisa pudingnya, Seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan mengagetkan hampir semua yang duduk di dekat Hermione. Ginny dan temannya hanya terpana melihat sosok yang kini duduk di samping Hermione dan sukses membuat Lavender dan Parvati berhenti berbicara dan memandang kagum kepada Cedric. Untunglah tidak ada Ron dan Harry.

"Miss Granger, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar,"

"Cedric ? Oh, bisa. Tapi aku rasa tidak disini," jawab Hermione sambil melihat ke arah sekeliling meja Gryffindor yang setengah kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tibanya di meja Gryffindor dan berhasil membuat perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Baiklah,Kalau kau sudah selesai makan,kita bisa keluar bersama," sahutnya lagi.

" Aku sudah selesai makan, ayo kita keluar sekarang," kata Hermione dan langsung berdiri menyampirkan tas nya di bahu di susul oleh Cedric yang juga berdiri menyusul Hermione.

"Ginny,aku duluan. Lavender, aku akan menyusulmu ke Lapangan Quidditch, kau akan menonton Ron latihan kan?"

"Oh, iya Hermione,"sahut Lavender yang terlihat masih cengo dengan kehadiran Cedric.

Hermione berjalan keluar Aula dengan Cedric di sebelahnya. Tanpa Hermione sadari, sepasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Tangan Draco tanpa sadar menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Cedric?" tanya Hermione langsung ketika mereka sudah berada di luar Aula Besar.

"Apa kau tidak menerima suratku, Granger? Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah mau datang," jawab Cedric langsung.

"Surat? Jadi surat-surat itu kamu yang mengirimnya?"

"Ya, aku yang mengirimnya. D itu adalah inisial nama belakangku Diggory. Maaf sharusnya aku langsung menuliskan namaku. Aku hanya ragu kau akan menolak menemuiku tapi ternyata kau memang menolak menemuiku. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih, sebelum kita benar-benar lulus dan meninggalkan Hogwarts." Kata Cedric.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Cedric dan tolong tidak usah memanggilku Granger terdengar aneh. Panggil saja Hermione." Sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku hanya masih merasa canggung memanggil nama depanmu,"

"Tapi, di surat kau memanggilku, Hermione,"

"Keadaan dan suasananya beda,Hermione," Mereka berdua tertawa.

Hermione tidak menyangka jika Cedric Diggory lah yang mengajaknya bertemu. Berarti dugaannya bahwa Draco yang mengiriminya surat dan bunga sama sekali salah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku, terlalu kuno mengajakmu dengan surat. Seharusnya aku memberanikan diri dari dulu mengajakmu langsung seperti ini," Sahut Cedric.

"Bunganya, terimakasih. Itu sangat indah dan cantik," kata Hermione.

"cantik sepertimu, Hermione,"

Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Terlihat pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Kau pintar merayu, rupanya," sahut Hermione sambil tertawa kecil.

Cedric terlihat tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Dia memang terlihat agak pemalu dan tidak terlalu banyak tingkah. Mereka terlihat mengobrol dengan santai dan masih berdiri di koridor dekat Aula.

"Maaf menginterupsi perbincangan kalian. Granger, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar. Masalah ketua murid,"

Suara Draco berhasil menghentikan pembicaraan Hermione dan Cedric. Hermione menatapnya dengan tajam dan Cedric hanya tersenyum kepada Draco yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah, Hermione. Kita bicara lagi lain waktu,"

"Terimakasih bunganya, Cedric." Sahut Hermione yang memang sengaja mengatakannya dengan nyaring di depan Draco.

Hermione membuka suara setelah melihat Cedric sudah berbelok ke arah koridor lain.

"Aku rasa kita tidak ada rapat atau urusan Ketua Murid yang harus diselesaikan. Bukankah masalah patroli bulan ini sudah selesai dibahas, Malfoy," tanya Hermione tanpa berbicara menatap Draco. tembok di seberang nya terlihat lebih menarik sekarang.

"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Diggory,bahkan sudah memanggil nama satu sama lain," kata Draco dengan nada sinis.

"bukan urusanmu. Jika tidak ada pembicaraan penting menyangkut urusan Ketua Murid, aku pergi."

"Jangan menghindar, Hermione." Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan tanpa ijin Hermione, Draco setengah menyeret karena Hermione berusaha melepaskan tangannya,membawa Hermione ke arah lorong sebelah kanan. Hermione tahu kemana Draco membawanya, Kamar Kebutuhan.

Ketika sampai di Kamar Kebutuhan, Draco melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Hermione ke dinding. Draco langsung mencium Hermione dengan ganas. Hermione yang kaget berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco namun ketika ciuman Draco perlahan melembut, Hermione merasakan sensasi lain. Ciuman ini, ciuman Draco yang sangat di rindukannya. Hermione membukakan mulutnya dan memberikan akses bibir Draco untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Mereka berciuman dengan perasaan sepasang kekasih yang lama tidak betemu. Tangan Hermione mencengkram rambut Draco dan sekarang Bibir Draco menjelajahi leher Hermione. Hermione sangat merindukan Draco.

Namun,setelah sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya salah, Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco yang kali ini berhasil melepaskan diri nya.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy," teriak Hermione.

"Jangan munafik, Hermione. Kau merindukanku."

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang seenaknya kau permainkan, Malfoy sialan."Hermione berteriak dan matanya mulai memanas. Dia sangat marah dengan Draco sekarang.

"Sekarang, setelah berselingkuh dengan Astoria, kau masih berani menciumku, Kurang ajar kau, Malfoy," Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Draco.

Draco diam.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku,silahkan, Hermione,"

Hermione terdiam. Nafasnya terdengar memburu dengan perasaan marah yang meluap di dadanya.

"Jangan mendekati siapapun,Hermione. Itu menyakitiku,"

"Kau gila, Malfoy. Aku bukan bonekamu. Setelah kau pikir kau brselingkuh dengan Astoria lalu kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekati siapapun? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hermione. Percayalah, setelah semua berakhir. Aku milikmu,"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA MALFOY," Hermione berteriak dan tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. "KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN YANG MUDAH KAU PERMAINKAN! AKU PUNYA HARGA DIRI DAN PERASAAN,BRENGSEK!" Hermione kembali berteriak. Draco hanya menatap Hermione diam.

Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar kebutuhan. Pernah menjadi kekasih Draco benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Hubungan ini memang tidak lama namun entah ramuan apa yang di berikan Draco hingga Hermione sulit melupakannya. Hermione tak bisa menyangkal, Draco adalah cinta pertama dan ciuman pertamanya. Namun, dia tak pernah memikirkan jika akhirnya seperti ini. Draco melepasnya namun tak benar-benar membiarkan dirinya tenang. Hermione berlari menuju Asrama Ketua Murid dan langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar. Hermione kembali menangis dan entah sudah berapa kali Draco membuatnya menangis. Hermione berjanji dalam hati ini adalah terakhir kalinya Draco menyakiti hatinya.

Draco berjalan cepat menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Bayangan tentang Hermione yang menangis dan kecewa karena dirinya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. _Shit_, tak seharusnya dia menambah rasa benci Hermione terhadap dirinya. Draco merasa sekarang sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hermione.

Draco berniat menemui Hermione dan berbicara dengannya. Tidak seharusnya semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Dia memang menduakan Hermione namun dia jua tak rela jika Hermione memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain. Perjodohan dan Darah Murni terdengar seperti sebuah hal gila di pikiran Draco sekarang. Hal tersebut menjadikannya seorang pecundang sejati di hadapan wanita yang jelas masih disayanginya.

"Hermione, buka pintunya, kita harus bicara," teriak Draco dari luar kamar putri dan tidak ada jawaban.

Pintu kamar Hermione tak bergeming pertanda si pemilik masih belum bersedia bertemu dengannya. Draco menyerah dan berniat mencegatnya besok pagi sebelum mereka memasuki kelas.

Aku terbangun dengan mata dan kepala yang sakit. Tidak,lagi-lagi Draco, sekali lagi dia berhasil membuatku harus menjadi gadis melankolis ,penuh drama dan suka menangis seperti ini. Aku melirik jam yang masih melingkar di tanganku, bahkan seragamku tak sempat aku ganti rupanya. Jam 6 pagi dan jam pelajaran pertamaku hari ini jam 10 pagi. Aku kembali memikirkan kejadian kemarin, ciuman itu, kata-kata Draco. Shit, kenapa aku membalas ciumannya. Itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Draco, ya aku membenci Draco. Mulai hari ini aku pastikan, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Draco membuatku menangis lagi. Menyelesaikan masalah dengannya juga tak membuat semuanya baik-baik saja lagipula tidak adalagi yang harus di bicarakan.

Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ketua murid khusus memiliki bak untuk berendam. Masih jam 6 pagi dan aku bisa berendam sebentar. Aku tak peduli jika harus bertemu dengan Draco. Namun, baru beberapa langkah turun, aku samar-samar mendengar suara Draco. Demi celana Merlin, tidak lagi.

"Kita bisa bertemu di asrama Slytherin, Tori. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan lagi datang kemari." Kata Draco hampir berteriak.

Aku melihat gadis itu lagi. Untuk apa dia kemari! Merusak suasana hatiku,eh!

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman,"

_Shit_, apa maksudnya dengan memastikan Draco aman? Apa dia pikir dia satu asrama dengan singa. Ok, Gryffindor memang singa, tapi aku bukan singa!

"Aku aman dan aku baik-baik saja,"

Aku tidak peduli dan memutuskan tetap turun. Benar saja, langkah kakiku berhasil megalihkan perhatian Draco dan –oh, sebenarnya aku sangat malas menyebut namanya- Astoria. Keduanya terdiam melihatku dan aku tetap melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Ok, aku benci situasi ini dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata Astoria sering ke asrama ketua murid benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Silahkan lanjutkan urusan rumah tangga kalian, aku hanya ingin lewat dan pergi ke kamar mandi," Kataku sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Astoria dan menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

Ide untuk berendam sebentar sepertinya sudah buyar dari pikiranku. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, mandi , berpakaian dan secepatnya keluar dari sini tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan mereka jika masih ada. Secepat mungkin, secepat sapu Harry!

TBC...

**Hi..semuaaa ! terimakasih masih setia mengikuti dan membaca ff ini. Tanpa kalian ff ku bukan apa-apa.**

**Pertama, sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk review, kritik dan sarannya atas ff ini. Kemudian, aku sempat membaca salah satu kritik dari seorang guest reader yang mengatakan bahwa ff ini membosankan dan jalan ceritanya mudah di tebak dan memintaku merombak semua isi cerita. Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargai kritiknya namun aku juga menyayangkan dia langsung men-judge ff ku di chapter pertama dan untuk masalah merombak aku rasa tidak mungkin karena ide cerita ini sudah lama dan aku baru bisa menulisnya sekarang lagipula membuat ff tidaklah mudah, namun sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih atas kritik dari guest reader tersebut. Kritikannya membuatku makin bersemangat membuat ff ini menjadi lebih baik. Baiklah, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Wrong, Love?**

**Hi..author balik lagiii. Mohon maaf ya author baru bisa update dikarenakan 2 bulan terakhir author sibuk karena laptop dipakai buat skripsi dan juga persiapan acara penting buat author. Seperti biasa, author ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih atas review, kritik atau apapun atas ff yang masih sangat jauh dari bagus. Tanpa perlu banyak omong silahkan menikmati lanjutan ff WWL ya. Review, kritik, saran masih author tunggu! Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling **

**No Voldy, agak ooc, tokoh Cedrid yang masih hidup.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata berurusan masalah perasaan dengan seorang Draco ternyata serumit ini. Seharusnya aku, seorang Hermione Granger, bisa dengan mudah melupakan Draco namun sepertinya dia masih berusaha untuk merasuki pikiranku. Entah perasaanku atau apa, setiap pagi Draco sengaja membuatkan sarapan atau Green Tea di pagi hari lebih dari satu dan selalu menaruhnya di pantry Ketua Murid, bahkan terkadang Draco terlihat seperti menungguku untuk sekedar keluar dari Asrama berbarengan tapi tentu saja aku enggan untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya. Aku bahkan sering menemuinya tertidur di ruang rekreasi jika aku pulang dari Asrama Gryffindor agak larut malam. Aku tak pernah membangunkannya walaupun aku juga tak tega melihatnya. Jika sudah begitu aku akan melangkah dengan cepat menjauhinya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Draco, jika dia seperti itu terus, pertahananku bisa runtuh kembali. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tidak menghiraukannya walau aku tahu Draco paling benci di abaikan dan yah, aku memang sengaja melakukannya.

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian NEWT. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan Ujian Transfigurasi ku dengan sempurna. Aku, Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Terlihat sebagian besar murid yang keluar dari ruang ujian dan berjalan berbarengan dengan kami menunjukkan wajah tegang dan sebagian lagi terlihat lega.

"Akhirnya kita menyelesaikan ujian kita. Aku tak sabar ingin segera lulus. Dad bilang awal bulan September Ujian Penerimaan Auror akan di buka," kata Ron dengan bahagia.

"Yeah, kita pasti lulus, Ron," sahut Harry dengan antusias.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Yah, Harry dan Ron sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi Auror Kementrian Sihir sedang aku sendiri, aku masih bingung dengan pilihanku. Aku sendiri ditawari menjadi Asisten Guru Transfigurasi oleh Prof. McGonagall tapi aku juga mengincar jabatan di Kementerian Sihir. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa yakin dengan nilaiku yang sudah hampir dipastikan sempurna, Prof. McGonagall mengatakan bahwa aku akan dengan mudah diterima bekerja di mana saja selama masih berbau sihir, paling tidak. Aku sendiri tidak berminat bekerja di dunia Muggle, hanya saja pernah, Jenny, sepupu muggleku,menawariku menjadi seorang reporter untuk majalah London Gossip. Bukan reporter biasa, dimana yang kau wawancarai hanyalah kaum elit seluruh dunia. Aku sempat berminat namun aku juga masih belum yakin, dunia muggle sekarang justru terlihat asing bagiku.

"Hermione," suara Cedric membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hi Harry, Ron," sahut Cedric lagi menyapa sahabatku.

"Hi.." sahut singkat mereka berdua. Aku tahu, Ron masih agak jengkel akibat sempat kebobolan banyak oleh Hufflepuff. Untunglah saat itu Harry dengan cepat menangkap Snitch dan berakhir dengan kemenangan tipis oleh Gryffindor.

"Hermione, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Cedric dengan sopan. Aku tersenyum mengangguk dan kemudian menoleh untuk meminta waktu kepada Harry dan Ron "Tunggu aku sebentar," kataku pada Harry dan Ron. Ron hanya memandangiku dengan pandangan -aku kurang suka kau dekat dengannya- dan Harry mengangguk mempersilahkan dan kemudian aku mengikuti Cedric berjalan agak menjauh sedikit dari Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione,kau sudah tahu kan, 2 minggu lagi pesta dansa akan diadakan. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijinmu, mau kah kau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku dan menjadi pasangan dansaku di malam perpisahan nanti?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Astaga, aku sendiri bahkan lupa jika minggu depan akan ada pesta perpisahan untuk murid kelas 7. Pantas saja, Anak-anak begitu ribut membicarakan pesta dan aku, seorang Ketua Murid bahkan lupa akan hal itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu? Prof. Mc Gonagall sepertinya belum memberi tahuku.

"Oh ya. Astaga, aku bahkan lupa jika 2 minggu lagi ada pesta di Hogwarts. Aku benar-benar terlalu fokus pada pelajaran. Kau tahu kan, NEWT sangat penting,"

"Jika kau tak bisa, tak apa." Sahut Cedric.

"Aku akan mengabarimu besok,aku masih tak yakin apakah akan datang atau tidak" sahutku cepat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali dengan rencana atau tema pestanya, lagipula belum ada pemberitahuan tentang pesta kepadapku bahkan para Prefek sepertinya biasa saja dan tidak ada seorangpun (atau belum) menanyakan masalah pesta dansa.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Cedric tersenyum dan berlalu pergi ke arah koridor utara.

Aku berbalik ke arah Ron dan Harry yang menungguku. Mereka terlihat penasaran dengan pembicaraanku dan Cedric.

"Dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa minggu depan," kataku sebelum mereka terlebih dulu menanyaiku.

"Wow, benarkah? Berani juga dia mengajakmu, Mione," sahut Ron. Harry hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Aku belum menjawabnya, Aku bahkan lupa dengan pesta perpisahan,"

Kini kami sudah duduk di Aula Besar. Jam makan siang masih ada sekitar 30 menit lagi. Aula juga sudah terlihat agak sunyi. Sebagian Murid sudah selesai makan dan kembali masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya. Aku masih duduk dengan posisi membelakagi meja Slytherin dan resiko lain aku akan makan dengan menghadap ke arah meja Hufflepuff. Untunglah tak ada Cedric di sana.

"Hermione, aku dengar, Ketua Murid tahun ini akan menjadi pembuka pasangan dansa untuk perpisahan. Benarkah itu?" tanya Lavender yang duduk di sebelah Ron. Aku yang sedang memakan kentang tumbuk ku, langsung tersedak. Benarkah? Tidak! Aku yakin itu hanya gosip sialan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus berdansa dengan Draco. Tidak!

"Hermione ,kau tak apa?" tanya Lavender yang memberikan segelas jus labunya padaku. Aku meneguknya sampai habis. Pernyataannya membuatku benar-benar kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lav. Prof. McGonagall belum memberitahuku masalah pesta. Lagipula itu hal yang konyol mengingat sebelumnya peraturan itu tak pernah ada,"

"Gosip itu sangat ramai diperbincangkan, Hermione. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu," kata Lavender yang memotongkan apel untuk Ron. Oh, romantis sekali mereka, aku seperti sedang menonton opera sabun secara live.

Aku melanjutkan makan siangku dengan memikirkan perkataan Lavender sembari berharap jika itu hanya gosip belaka. Aku harus segera menemui dan menanyakannya hal ini pada Prof. McGonagall.

Setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi berakhir, Hermione berniat menanyakan perihal pesta dansa dan aturan baru yang sangat mengganggu Hermione yaitu tentang hal diharuskan pasangan ketua murid untuk berdansa.

"Profesor,Aku belum tahu masalah pesta dansa. Maaf, apakah Profesor lupa memberitahu kami Ketua Murid dan Prefek? Dan apakah benar pasangan ketua murid akan berdansa di pesta minggu depan?" tanya Hermione.

"Benar Miss Granger? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan surat perintahnya kepada Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Prof McGonagall bingung. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Dia dan Draco memang tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain namun dia juga tak menyangka jika Draco sampai tidak memberitahukan pengumuman apapun perihal urusan ketua murid padanya.

"Oh, benarkah ,Prof? Aku rasa Mr. Malfoy lupa memberitahuku," sahut Hermione.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Mr. Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau bergegas untuk masuk pelajaran berikutnya Miss Granger. Kau bukanlah murid yang suka terlambat bukan," kata Prof. McGonagall tersenyum dan Hermione permisi untuk keluar.

Hermione masih memikirkan ucapan Prof. McGonagall tadi. Benar bahwa ketua murid akan berdansa dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Hermione bergegas kembali ke ruang ketua murid sehabis makan malam. Hermione mendapati Draco yang memang akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat berada di ruang rekreasi. Dia terlihat sedang serius membaca buku dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione di dalam ruangan membuang gengsi dan egonya, Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco berniat menanyakan perihal tentang surat yang Prof. McGonagall berikan padanya dan Hermione yang tidak diberitahunya.

"Malfoy, aku tahu hubungan kita sangat buruk tapi aku harap kau tidak kekanakan dengan mengaitkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan ketua murid. Apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang surat perintah dari Prof. McGonagall?" Teriak Hermione yang sekarang berdiri di dekat Draco.

Draco yang agak kaget dengan kehadiran Hermione yang langsung memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataannya, berhenti membaca dan menutup bukunya kemudian berdiri menghadap Hermione.

" Aku tahu kau membenciku. tapi bisakah kau berbicara dengan tidak berteriak seperti itu, Hermione."

"Mana suratnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti surat apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Draco kebingungan.

"Jangan berbohong, Malfoy. Cepat berikan atau kau aku detensi,"

"Dengar, Hermione. Aku tidak mengerti surat apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak ada menerima surat dari Prof. McGonagall." Kata Draco yang nada bicaranya terdengar naik.

"Prof. McGonagall tidak mungkin berbohong. Oh, tentu saja kau pasti membuangnya atau membakarnya karena kau membaca isinya yang mengharuskan kau dan aku harus berdansa. Baiklah,memang kau tidak ingin berdansa denganku bukan? Oh, tentu saja kau tidak ingin tunanganmu marah. Silahkan Malfoy, aku juga tidak berminat pergi ke pesta dan berdansa denganmu. Silahkan kau pergi dengan calon istrimu." Hermione berkata kemudian pergi menjauh menuju kamarnya. Draco hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan menatap Hermione yang kini menghilang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hermione dan Ginny terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir danau setelah jam makan siang bersama murid-murid yang lain. Hermione tidak terlihat bersama buku-bukunya dan justru sekarang sedang asyik memberi makan cumi-cumi raksasa yang terlihat asyik berenang sambil menikmati sinar matahari. Ginny terlihat sibuk membuat sesuatu dari bunga yang sepertinya akan berbentuk hiasan kepala. Mereka terlihat senang mengingat ujian yang telah berakhir dan kenyataan tentang pesta dansa yang akan mereka hadapi. Hermione sendiri akhirnya menemui kembali Prof. McGonagall dan menanyakan kembali perihal isi surat tersebut. Hermione sempat meminta kepada Prof McGonagall untuk meminta kelonggaran tentang pasangan dansa namun Prof McGonagall mengatakan tidak perlu khawatir karena mereka berdua hanya akan berdansa sebentar. Hermione cukup lega mendengarnya namun bagaimanapun juga membayangkan mereka harus tetap melakukan kontak fisik selama dansa, Hermione merasa gugup. Tiba-tiba dia ingat ciuman terakhir Draco saat mereka di kamar kebutuhan.

"Ginny, kau akan pergi dengan siapa di pesta nanti?" tanya Hermione tanpa menatap Ginny dan masih asyik melempar makanan untuk cumi-cumi di danau.

Ginny terhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menyerngit heran memandang ke arah Hermione sambil terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi dengan Harry Potter, Mione" katanya kemudian meneruskan lagi merangkai bunga.

"Oh, kau benar, Ginny. Aku lupa,"

"Ginny, Cedric mengajakku pergi ke pesta dansa," Kata Hermione kemudian dan sekarang menatap Ginny.

Ginny kembali terhenti dari pekerjaannya dan kembali menyerngit heran seperti berkata –yang benar saja, kau bercanda- menatap Hermione.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ginny. Kemarin dia menemuiku dan mengajakakku pergi ke pesta dansa nanti dan aku juga harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ketua Murid akan berdansa berpasangan membuka pesta." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, terima saja Cedric. Dia tampan dan populer. Kau cantik dan tentu saja jauh lebih populer. Bisa dibayangkan kalian akan menjadi pasangan sempurna, Mione," kata Ginny santai.

"Yang benar saja, Ginny. Aku tidak menyukai Cedric," Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bilang kamu harus menyukai bukan, lagipula ini hanya pesta dansa dan sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus lalu apa masalahnya."

Hermione terdiam. Benar, apa masalahnya dia pergi dengan Cedric toh mereka juga sebentar lagi lulus.

"Atau, kau bingung memikirkan pasanganmu satunya, Draco Malfoy?" kata Ginny yang sekarang menatap Hermione dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa memikirkan Malfoy sialan itu. Aku hanya agak ngeri membayangkan berdansa dengannya. Aku..."

"Kau takut jatuh cinta lagi dengannya? Apa Kau takut masuk dalam pesonanya lagi ? Hermione, ayolah, Draco dan Cedric berbeda jauh. Aku yakin kau akan bisa melupakannya. Cedric terlihat jauh lebih baik. Cobalah buka hatimu untuk yang lain." Ginny telah benar-benar menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya. Dia memandang Hermione tajam seakan mencurigai Hermione.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku... Ginny, aku tidak ingin berprasangka apa-apa tapi asal kau tau,tingkah Draco di asrama kami benar-benar aneh. Setiap malam, ketika aku kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid, dia sedang duduk dan bahkan aku mendapatinya tertidur di sofa ruang rekreasi kami. Setiap pagi jika aku sarapan di pantry kami, selalu ada 2 pancake dan teh. Kami memang tidak meminta peri rumah untuk menyiapkan sarapan karena memang tidak terlalu sulit membuat sekedar sarapan pagi. Aku memang tidak ingin berpikiran bahwa dia sedang berusaha menarik perhatianku kembali tapi... ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya," Ginny hanya mengangguk geli mendengar penjelasan Hermione.

"Kau tahu Hermione, secara tidak sadar kau memang masih mengharapkannya. Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Anggap saja hubungan kalian seperti dulu, seperti sebelum dia masuk ke kehidupanmu,"

Hermione terdiam menatap Ginny. Hermione dapat merasakan pipinya memerah dan hangat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lagi jatuh cinta dengan Draco. Sekali ini Hermione tidak akan membiarkan perasaannya terperosok lagi dalam pesona Draco.

Seperti biasa, malam ini Hermione pulang ke asrama ketua murid sekitar pukul 9 malam dan mendapati Draco yang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi. Hermione sempat melihat sekilas Draco sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu dengan mata terpejam. Hermione berjalan menuju menuju kamarnya sampai suara Draco memecah keheningan.

"Hermione, bisa kita bicara sebentar. Bukan masalah pribadi, aku ingin membicarakan masalah pesta dansa." Kata Draco yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Hermione berbalik badan namun berusaha tetap menghindari tatapan Draco.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberi tahu Prefek agar besok kita mengadakan rapat," sahut Hermione.

"Mereka sudah tahu, aku sudah meminta Prefek kelas 6 untuk mengumpulkan para Prefek." Draco sudah berdiri dari sofa dan terlihat berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Benarkah? Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Kemarin kau tidak memberitahuku tentang surat dari Prof. McGonagall dan sekarang aku juga adalah orang terakhir tahu tentang rapat besok. Baiklah, memang bukan hal yang penting, tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak dianggap sebagai pasangan ketua muridmu. Kau ternyata selain pecundang juga kekanak-kanakan. Tidak bisakah kau bedakan masalah pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan,Malfoy" sahut Hermione yang sekarang berbalik menghadap Draco. Hermione agak tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Draco yang sekarang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"aku rasa kau yang kekanak-kanakan, Granger. Baiklah, aku mulai muak dengan sikapmu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu dan siapa yang sering mengabaikanku seolah-olah aku adalah patung di sini. Ck, aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata kau begitu menyukaiku sampai kau begitu sakit hati padaku." Draco menatap Hermione tajam. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi tinggi. Hermione dapat merasakan bahunya bergetar menahan marah. Beraninya Draco mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sakit hati karena Draco.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy! Aku tak pernah sakit hati hanya karena di khianati olehmu. Kau pikir kau siapa heh! Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal berhubungan denganmu. Kau tahu, berada disini benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu. Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih darimu! Kau adalah pria yang paling aku sesali untuk dikenal! Aku seharusnya sadar kau seorang yang bre****k, Malfoy!" Hermione dapat merasakan bahunya amat bergetar menahan tangis dan marah. Ingin sekali tangannya menampar Draco namun hal yang tak disangka terjadi.

Draco kembali memeluknya. Hermione tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Draco. Tidak, Hermione tidak mau tubuhnya disentuh lagi oleh Draco. Ini gila, ini menyakitkan. Apa yang diingnkan Draco? Permainan apalagi? Hermione merasakan amarahnya membuncah. Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri dari Draco namun Draco memeluknya sangat erat. Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum kejadian di ruang kebutuhan terulang lagi dan saat dirasa pelukannya melemah, Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco dan kali ini berhasil. Hermione segera berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa berniat menoleh ke arah Draco. Hermione tidak menangis kali ini namun Hermione harus mengakui dia belum bisa melupakan Draco sepenuhnya.

Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu di salah satu ruangan kosong di sebelah ruang penyimpanan sapu. Raut wajah si perempuan terlihat sedang serius.

"Apa kau berhasil mengajaknya ke pesta dansa?"

Si laki-laki yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Raut mukanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Cedric, jawab aku. Aku yakin kau bisa mengajaknya ke pesta dansa nanti,"

Cedric berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke arah si perempuan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia tak suka pesta dan aku juga tak bersungguh-sungguh ingin pergi dengannya. Kau sudah tahu,aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu."

Astoria tertawa sinis dan menatap tajam ke arah Cedric.

"Kau sudah tahu, aku akan bertunangan dengan Draco dan jelas saja aku akan pergi dengannya. Buatlah Hermione jatuh cinta padamu,kemudian tinggalkan dan biarkan dia sakit hati."

"Aku tidak tega, Hermione gadis yang cantik dan baik," kata Cedric.

"wow,benarkah? Baguslah, aku tak menyangka sepertinya kau yang akan jatuh cinta padanya,"

Astoria terdiam dan menatap Cedric. Astoria juga menyimpan rasa pada Cedric tapi dia juga memiliki ambisi untuk mendapatkan Draco yang juga sepupu Cedric. Memang tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Cedrid dan Draco adalah sepupu. Ayah Draco dan Ibu Cedrid merupakan sepupu yang membuat mereka juga memiliki ikatan sebagai saudara sepupu. Cedric memang menyukai Astoria sejak awal pertemuan mereka di Malfoy Manor saat Pesta Natal saat umur mereka masih 12 tahun. Astoria baru saja pindah dari Italia dan baru akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Mereka pun berteman namun tidak di Hogwarts karena Cedric dan Astoria berada di asrama yang berbeda. Cedric sendiri harus melawan tradisi keluarga Malfoy yang masuk ke asrama selain Slytherin. Cedric dan Draco sendiri tidak begitu akrab mengingat mereka juga jarang bertemu dan berbicara secara pribadi jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Keluarga Malfoy sendiri menyimpan kekesalan tersendiri kepada Cedric karena Ibu Cedric yang menikahi darah campuran.

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian,Cedric. Tolong aku untuk mendapatkan Draco dan jika semua urusan sudah selesai, aku akan membalasmu, Cedric," Astroria berbalik dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku yakin, Hermione akan menerima ajakanmu. Surat Perintah dari Prof. McGonagall untuk ketua murid itu sudah aku bakar. Lagipula, sekarang dia sangat membenci Draco. Kau tau, Cedric, aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak akan membiarkan Hermione bahagia dan tentu saja aku setuju,"

**TBC ...**

**Hi. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini lambat publish dan sangat pendek. Berhubung author sibuk banget dari awal tahun jadi baru bisa publish sekarang. **

**Aku akan memaksimalkan isi dan jalan cerita daripada panjang pendeknya. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terimakasih pada Ochan Malfoy,Anreanibebe, .980, swift, sentia, afadh,undhott,erni govato dan lain-lain yang setia membaca ffku dan mau meninggalkan jejak di ffku. Untuk semua kritik dan saran aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih dan untuk komentar dari salah satu **_**Guest **_**, kusarankan jika ff ini membuatmu ngantuk, sediakan kopi sebelum membaca, hehhee. tapi terimakasih banyak lo atas kritikan pedasmu, bikin aku semangat bikin. ;D yah lebih mending kamu daripada silent reader. **

**Akhir kata, selamat menikmati, membaca dan review. See you next chapter...**


End file.
